Sanctus
by Weird Panacea
Summary: Después de largos años sin verse, Sasuke y Naruto reciben la oportunidad de volver a reencontrase en el lugar menos esperado. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacer cuando el pasado que dejaste atrás amenaza con destruirte? Enhorabuena, chicos: os toca decidir. SasuNaru


Bueno, aquí vengo con un fanfic largo. Sé que algo raro al principio pero las cosas se estabilizan rapidito. Con respecto a la cámara de fotos, sí, es un elemento importante en la historia. Con respecto al título.. bueno, eso ya es material confidencial xD

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece completamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes prestados para este humilde fic.

* * *

-

SANCTUS

-

Prólogo: el chico de la iglesia

-

El sonido distante de campanas retumbando en lo alto se entremezclaba con el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia al caer sobre los adoquines. El olor a hierba mojada se filtraba dentro de la sala junto con las goteras del techo y el aire se notaba más frío que en ninguna otra parte del edificio. Con una calma fingida, Naruto terminaba de limpiar los innumerables rayones y pintadas que había desperdigados por toda la pared, frotando, cepillando y raspando el empapelado color granate y verde.

—Al final el papel ha quedado todo destrozado y arrugado por el agua y el jabón —Naruto dejó de lado los cepillos y los trapos que había junto al cubo de agua enjabonada y se quitó la camiseta vieja que llevaba sobre el uniforme—. Volverán a castigarme si no lo arreglo rápido.

Sonriendo un poco, el joven de pelo dorado salió de la sala y bajó las viejas escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la entrada del internado. Su mirada se desvió en todas direcciones buscando señales de vida antes de abrir el portón principal y escapar de aquel desolado lugar. Cogió la bicicleta que había junto a la parte ruinosa de la verja y se alejó pedaleando camino abajo.

-

…

-

Hacían ya cinco años desde que ingresara en Windlem, el internado más cercano a su pueblo natal. Apenas recordaba haber vivido en otro lugar que no fuera aquel edificio antiguo de piedra gastada, caóticos jardines y personal con identidades demasiado marcadas para su gusto. Las ocasiones para salir de Windlem sin quebrantar ninguna norma eran muy escasas, por eso de vez en cuando, sin que nadie le viese, Naruto solía escabullirse del recinto por rincones secretos que solo él conocía, perdiéndose entre el bosque y suburbios de Who.

Eso era lo que habitualmente acostumbraba a hacer. Sin embargo, ese día era todo diferente. Bajaba por el camino adoquinado al doble de velocidad acercándose rápidamente a las pequeñas casas y tenderetes que constituían el inicio del Mercado de la Plaza Liz, el cual conectaba con los suburbios de Who por un callejón. Con la mirada, buscó entre la muchedumbre al hombre de pelo gris y parche en el ojo y a su carrito abarrotado de objetos de papelería.

—¡Kakashi! —Naruto se bajó de la bicicleta y se acercó al hombre del carrito—. ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no te veía. Cada vez me resulta más difícil escaparme y venir hasta aquí. Por cierto, ¿tienes un paraguas? Se me ha olvidado cogerlo y mira cómo estoy.

—¿Tanta prisa tenías? —Kakashi sonrió bajo el pañuelo que le cubría mitad de la cara al ver a Naruto escurriéndose el pelo—. Entonces lo que buscas tiene que ser algo interesante.

—Necesito papel de pared. A ser posible granate y verde.

—¿Otra vez metido en líos? —se burló, tendiéndole el papel y un paraguas amarillo mostaza.

—De hecho… castigado. ¡Aunque no fue culpa mía que grafitearan la pared de la biblioteca y firmaran con mi nombre! —Naruto se volvió a montar en la bici tratando de hacer que no le afectaba—. Estoy seguro de que fue obra de los "Winged", ese estúpido club tiene demasiado tiempo libre.

—Esperemos que busquen otro hobby.

—Sí, justo eso es lo que pediré por Navidad —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Acto seguido, tras despedirse y dar las gracias a Kakashi, desapareció entre el gentío.

Tan pronto como perdió el olor a caramelo del mercado, Naruto ralentizó el pedaleo. La lluvia se había vuelto torrencial, el viento aullaba fuerte y la probabilidad de regresar sano y salvo a Windlem con semejante temporal era baja. Calibraba seriamente la idea de refugiarse en el bosque hasta que amainarse al menos la lluvia, cuando el sonido de unas campanas en lo alto captó su atención.

A su izquierda, a un par de metros del camino, una pequeña capilla se erguía desafiando al cielo. En la parte más alta, en lugar de una cruz, había una extravagante veleta que giraba descontroladamente al son del viento racheado.

—La Iglesia de los Suburbios —dijo Naruto, arrastrando la bicicleta embarrada hacia la puerta rústica de ésta—. A lo mejor está abierta…

Su mano se deslizó por la madera y un sonoro crujido fue emitido. El interior de la capilla estaba en media penumbra, únicamente iluminado por velas y había un intenso olor a vainilla. Naruto aparcó la bici al lado de la puerta y guardando riguroso silencio, avanzó por el suelo ajedrezado hasta un banco situado en la primera fila.

En realidad, la iglesia era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera. Tenía unas vidrieras enormes y una cúpula considerable, por no hablar del monstruoso órgano que se divisaba en el segundo piso. Si uno se lo pensaba bien, aquel sitio parecía más una catedral que una iglesia.

—¡Seguro que algo tan grande debe de tener mucho ECO! —gritó Naruto, luego añadió con diversión al ver que funcionaba—: ¡Sakura Haruno es la bruja más odiosa del mundo! ¡Que vuele lejos de mi vida en su escoba de Channel! ¡Brujaaaaaaa!

—¿Quieres dejar de armar tanto escándalo?

Naruto notó cómo se le paraba la respiración. ¿Había hablado alguien? ¿Y si era cosa de la magia negra de Sakura? Que miedo. Ahora si que estaba asustado. Lentamente, Naruto se volvió en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, preparado para lo peor.

Un par de ojos gris oscuro lo escrutaban indescifrables desde la banqueta del órgano del segundo piso. Un largo flequillo negro le caía por la frente y por el cuello, enmarcando un rostro pálido como la cera.

—Deja de gritar —continuó con tono molesto—, tienes una voz tremendamente desagradable.

—L-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie —se disculpó, muerto de vergüenza—. Venía de vuelta del Mercado de la Plaza Liz cuando mi pilló esta lluvia. ¿E-Eres de por aquí cerca?

Ignorándolo deliberadamente, el joven de pelo negro frunció el ceño y bajó por las escaleras hasta acercarse a él. Naruto se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en lo atractivo que le resultaba aquel chico, pese a su cara de pocos amigos.

—Si vas a quedarte hasta que pase un poco el temporal, deberías quitarte al menos esa camisa mojada —le lanzó a la cara el jersey que tenía atado a la cintura y se sentó en otro banco.

—G-Gracias… —se quedó en pausa.

—Sasuke.

—Gracias, Sasuke —repitió con una sonrisa amigable—. Yo me llamo Naruto, vivo en el internado Windlem. Está por aquí cerca, subiendo el camino.

Sasuke observó con curiosidad y detenimiento al chico ruidoso quitarse la camisa mojada y meterse dentro del jersey. Le quedaba bien el negro. De algún modo, se parecía mucho a alguien que había conocido hace tiempo. A los dos los colores oscuros definitivamente les favorecían.

—Tenía entendido que a los internos no les dejaban salir fuera del recinto —comentó con fría indiferencia. Naruto se removió incómodo en su banco—. ¿Te has escapado?

—Si me hubiese escapado de verdad, ten por seguro que no intentaría volver —dijo Naruto algo molesto—. Por culpa de esa arpía de pelo rosa y de ese séquito de bastardos que se divierte haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás (y que, desgraciadamente, me la tiene jurada desde el primer día que pisé el internado), tuve que limpiar la pared de la biblioteca. Todo iba más o menos bien, pero se me estropeó el empapelado. Me castigarán de por vida si no está todo como nuevo antes de que se descubra el estropicio.

Naruto miró al chico de la iglesia furtivamente. ¿Seguro que le estaba escuchando? Parecía estar ido. Zarandeó una mano delante de su cara.

—¿Hello? Tierra llamando a Sasuke —imitó el ruidito que hace un walkie-talkie—. ¡Sasuke, está en las nubes, responda! Aquí el Capitán Tapioca, ¡cambio!

—Déjame en paz.

De un fuerte empujón, Sasuke apartó la mano de Naruto y se alejó de él. Caminaba rápido y parecía furioso. De una patada, volcó uno de los bancos y tiró varias velas al suelo de mármol. Algo perplejo, Naruto se levantó del sitio y levantó una mano en señal de disculpa. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Qué habría dicho para ofenderle así?

Sin saber qué hacer, Naruto se fijó por primera vez en la cámara fotográfica que Sasuke llevaba al cuello. Éste la agarraba fuertemente con las dos manos mientras subía por las escaleras al tercer y último piso de la iglesia y se desintegraba en la oscuridad de alguna puerta.

Posteriormente, un recuerdo borroso comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Naruto.

-

...

-

A la mañana siguiente, para cuando el director de Windlem pasó por la biblioteca para ver si el castigo de su problemático alumno había hecho efecto, la pared estaba impecable. Ya no había rayones ni tachones groseros, solamente un empapelado brillante y de muy buena imitación que llevaba grabado en un borde "Hatake Company"

Naruto apenas había dormido la noche anterior; el hedor a cola y a papel reciclado adherido a su piel era demasiado fuerte como para poder ignorarlo. Además, estaba aquel chico. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué se había puesto así de repente? Era todo muy misterioso. Menos mal que minutos después de que ese tal Sasuke se fuera echando chispas hacia sólo él sabe donde, el tiempo mejoró lo suficiente como para poder regresar a casa a tiempo para arreglar la pared.

Naruto se escondía del Sol dentro de la manta cuando una almohada describió una trayectoria brillante hacia su cara.

—Deja de remolonear y espabila ya —Sai le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Estaba despierto, lo juro! —Naruto se levantó de un salto y se metió con toda la ropa del uniforme dentro del baño—. ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¿Llegamos tarde?

—No, pero tengo hambre.

—¿Hoy hay gofres para desayunar, no? —era una pregunta retórica, ¿por qué si no Sai estaría listo y preparado para el fin del mundo antes de las 8:30 de la mañana?

—Sí. Hoy el bote de sirope de caramelo será mío.

Eso también se lo esperaba.

—Hey, Sai —Naruto salió del baño con el uniforme puesto y con unos pelos de escobilla—, ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame Sasuke no-sé-que? Debe de ser de por aquí cerca. Me lo encontré ayer cuando —bajó mucho la voz—, cuando fui a buscar el papel. Estaba en la Iglesia de los Suburbios. Apenas hablamos de nada, pero inesperadamente se marchó hecho una furia.

—Ni idea, pero podrías intentar buscarle en un registro. En nuestra biblioteca creo que tenemos uno de la población de Who.

—¿Y será de Who?

—Siempre viene bien cerciorarse, por si acaso.

—Tienes razón. Es una buena idea —Naruto se unió a la sonrisa de Sai—. En mi hora libre iré a investigar.

—De todas maneras, ¿para qué quieres encontrarle?

Naruto rió nerviosamente y se colocó los cordones de los zapatos.

—Es que verás… Te parecerá una tontería, pero ese chico tenía una cámara de fotos que me resultó tremendamente familiar.

—Pues bueno, mis gofres y yo te deseamos suerte en tu búsqueda.

Sin tan siquiera molestarse en arreglar su cabello, Naruto salió de su habitación seguido por Sai. Caminaron juntos el interminable pasillo, pasando de largo las numerosas habitaciones apostilladas a ambos lados y se dirigieron al comedor. Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos se percató de que estaban siendo seguidos por otro grupo de personas.

—…No me puedo creer que consiguiera pasar el castigo. ¡Estaba convencida de que los rotuladores que utilizamos eran permanentes!

—Relájate, Karin. Eso pasa por no pensar antes de actuar en los "contratiempos".

—¿Qué clase de "contratiempos" puede haber con alguien tan idiota como Naruto Uzumaki, eh Gaara?

—Pregúntaselo a Suigetsu.

—Da lo mismo, ya hay cuenta atrás para que ese imbécil quede reducido a un amasijo de lloriqueos.

—Bye-bye Naruto —rió una vocecita con falsa inocencia mientras agitaba una tarjetita roja con una calavera en la cual se leía "Winged".

-

-

_ToBeContinued…_

* * *

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad!!

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias :D

Traeré pronto la continuación.


End file.
